


YachIroSana

by ThePieGod7



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Magical Girls, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieGod7/pseuds/ThePieGod7
Summary: Futaba Sana realizes how she feels about her close friends.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha, Nanami Yachiyo/Futaba Sana, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 5





	YachIroSana

Flashes of light flew across the auditorium of hollow faces. Iroha stood against a witch that had the appearance of a large, mechanized tuba, who shot iron musical notes out of its horn. Iroha ran, hoping to evade the onslaught of projectiles, but she tripped. She grit her teeth, and anticipated a rain of bullets upon her. 

But it didn’t happen. Iroha looked up. Standing tall above her was Futaba Sana, protecting her with her oversized sheild. 

“Sana-chan…” Iroha admired the figure in front of her. The witch blew notes at the magical girls, but Iroha deflected all of them. Clear in her mind was the shy girl she saved from the underworld of Kamihama City, and yet now, she saved her…

“Iroha-chan! Now!” Sana yelled.

“R-right!” Iroha got up, and fired her crossbow’s arrows at the witch, only for them to plink off the surface.

“Try shooting into the horn!” Sana advised. 

“Good idea!” Iroha aimed upwards, and launched arrows into the bellows of the monster. With a twisted series of toots, the witch exploded from the inside. The labyrinth around them faded, and they returned to reality.

Sana breathed a sigh of relief. “Iro-

“Sana-chan!” Iroha hugged Sana tightly. “I’m so proud of you! I almost thought I was a goner…”   
Sana pushed her off. “Iroha-chan! You have to be more careful! I can’t always protect you!” Sana huffed.

“Sana-chan…” Iroha gaped. “You’ve grown so much!”

Sana blanked. “Huh?”

“I’d never thought you’d be so bold!” Iroha beamed. “It makes me really proud, you know?”

“Huh? I-” Sana blushed. “It’s not much…”

“Sana-chan.” Iroha gripped Sana’s hands. “It makes me happy to see you come this far.” 

“I-uh-” Sana stammered. “Thanks...”

Iroha smiled, and held up the grief seed the witch dropped. Engraved in it was a music note pattern. “Do you need this?”

“Not really…”

“Alright, then I’ll head home now. I have some homework I should work on, hehe…”

“I’ll come with you.”

“That sounds great, Sana-chan!”

Sana smiled. “T-thanks…” 

Although the way home was silent, Sana enjoyed being near Iroha. She flowed with passion whenever their eyes met. What was this emotion? It was more than the desire to protect her, although that was still there. No, it was something else. Something Sana had never felt before…

“Sana?” Iroha asked.

“Y-yes?” Sana perked up.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-not really, why?”

“Well, you’ve been looking kind of weird for a while…” Iroha gloomed. “I’m sorry. I overstepped my boundary earlier, didn’t I?”

“U-uh…”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“No! No… I’d actually like more of that…” Sana admitted.

“Huh?” Iroha flushed up. “Oh, well… if you’d like that, then I guess it’s fine…”

For the rest of the walk, they both looked down, occasionally glancing at each other. 

Sana walked in, with Iroha following behind. “We’re home.” She called out.

“Welcome back.” Yachiyo answered. “Felicia and Tsuruno are at Banbanzai.”

No response. Yachiyo sensed a slightly tense feeling coming from the door. Looking over, she saw Sana and Iroha avoiding looking at each other. Did they have a fight?

“Sana.”

“Y-yes?” Sana slowly turned around.

“I was thinking of going shopping for groceries.” Yachiyo improvised. “Would you like to come with me?”

“S-sure…”

Yachiyo figured the best thing to do was to split them apart for the time being. She wanted them to make up, of course, but that wouldn’t happen immediately. 

Yachiyo and Sana approached the local grocery store. Multiple people lined the inside. A lot more than usual for this time of day.

“Looks like it’s a little busy…” Sana observed. 

“You’re right…” Yachiyo bit her lip. She knew Sana wasn’t great with crowds. “Here, take my hand.”

“Huh?” Sana looked to her. 

“Normal people can’t see you. I want you to stay close.”

Sana blushed. “R-right…”

“Did you have anything in mind for dinner?” Yachiyo asked.

“Oh, just white rice and pork. Maybe saute some vegetables.”

“Hmm…” Yachiyo considered. “We should buy some food for throughout the week as well…”

“How does potato stew sound for this week?”

“Sounds great. Besides that… maybe a couple types of meat…and some seafood.”

“That should be good, yes.” 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Inside, Sana stuck close to Yachiyo. The aisles were almost completely filled. As Sana reached to grab a pack of raw pork, Yachiyo pulled her in close. A man reached for the pork in front of her. Sana clung to Yachiyo. Even if he was just a normal man, Yachiyo saved her from being discovered. Yachiyo’s body was also quite warm. In fact, Sana wouldn’t mind clinging to her for a while longer…

As soon as the man passed by, Yachiyo let go of Sana. Sana couldn’t help but feel just a little disappointed.

Placing the pork in the shopping bag Yachiyo held, Sana noticed Yachiyo’s more than visible attempts to not look at her. Frustration grew on Yachiyo’s face, and her eyes tensed up. Sana decided to grab her hand, and the anger went away.

Sana spotted potatoes in the corner of the store. When she reached for them, Yachiyo hugged her closely from the back, pushing her against the wall. A conversation had broken out behind them between two women, and apparently they came close to noticing Sana. Sana didn’t mind too much, though. Yachiyo’s soft body comforted her. She felt… safe. Sana ran her hands along Yachiyo’s delicate arms. They were dainty, yet strong… Sana was so engrossed by Yachiyo’s limbs, she didn’t notice Yachiyo struggling to keep composure. Sana quickly dropped her arms. Even so, she wished to grasp them a bit longer...

The talking faded, and Yachiyo slowly let go. Sana took Yachiyo’s hand. Staying close together, they picked out vegetables. Seeing as how the aisle was relatively empty, Yachiyo turned to Sana.

“So… what happened between you and Iroha?” Yachiyo asked.

“Huh?” Sana blushed. “Oh, um… Nothing…” 

“You guys didn’t have a fight? Or something like that?”

“A fight, no, no, no…” Sana covered her face with her hand. “I’d never fight with Iroha-chan…”

Yachiyo thought for a second. She misread the room, didn’t she? Sana wasn’t silent because she was upset. She was totally into Iroha. Yachiyo was now deeply regretting her decision to separate the two. But at the same time, it was handy to have the person cooking the food shop with her, so it wasn’t a total bust.

Yachiyo smiled. “That’s good to hear.” 

Sana was captured by Yachiyo’s smile. Yachiyo mostly wore an empty frown, so seeing her happy lit a flame in Sana’s heart. Like the bright and early morning rising to meet the night, Yachiyo’s smile illuminated Sana’s day. 

After Yachiyo paid for the groceries, her and Sana left the grocery store.

“Yachiyo-san…” Sana mumbled.

“Yes?” 

“Can I continue holding your hand?”

Yachiyo let out a slight chuckle. “Yes, you can.”

Sana held onto Yachiyo tight. Sana felt Yachiyo would protect her from anything. Sana wanted to be next to Yachiyo forever. Yachiyo was like a mother to her. But… not quite. She felt closer than a mother. But Sana didn’t know the word to describe it… 

“I’m stuffed!” Iroha announced. “Thanks for the meal, Sana-chan!”

“Yes, it tastes very good.” Yachiyo praised.

“Thanks!” Sana giggled. I’m full too. I think I’ll head to bed soon.”   
“I’ll clean the table.” Yachiyo replied. “You two don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Thanks, Yachiyo-san.” Iroha and Sana said in unison.

Yachiyo sighed. Again, she was alone. After putting the plates away, she lowered herself onto the couch, and sat for a while. Yachiyo was quite lucky to have this life. Her house, her well paying job, and her friends… 

Yachiyo exhaled. She knew she longed for something more. Ever since Mifuyu disappeared, a deep emptiness grew in Yachiyo’s heart. Life felt like an endless repeat of the same day. But things were different now. She found something new. Something to live for. She found-

“Yachiyo-san.” 

Yachiyo looked back, to see Iroha in her pajamas standing in the hallway. “Iroha. What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.” Iroha replied. “I just wanted to see what you were doing.”   
“I’m not doing anything right now.” Iroha leaned back on the sofa. 

“Then, do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Go ahead.” 

Iroha sat down, and moved right next to Yachiyo. 

“Iroha…”

“Sorry, am I too close?”

Yachiyo turned her gaze away. “No, it’s fine…”

“You know, Yachiyo-san, you’re really amazing.” 

“Hmmm?” Yachiyo turned to face her.

“You’re so cool. You’ve got this big house for all of us, and you’re an amazing Magical girl…” Iroha leaned her head against Yachiyo’s shoulder. “How do you do it?”

“Well…” Yachiyo wrapped her arm behind Iroha. “I have someone to do it for.” 

“Yachiyo-san…”

“Thank you for coming into my life… Iroha-chan.” Yachiyo snuggled up against Iroha. 

“No… I should be the one thanking you.” Iroha laid her arm in Yachiyo’s lap. “You’ve helped me so much… Even though I’m just some, stupid kid…”

“You’re not stupid.” Yachiyo played with Iroha’s hair. “You’re smart, motivated, talented…”

“Don’t embarrass me like that…”

“There’s no one else here.” 

Iroha wriggled. “But still…”

Yachiyo smiled. “Alright, alright.”

Sana heard faint talking from the living room. Unable to sleep, she decided to get up, and see what the conversation was. She walked in on Iroha and Yachiyo, both cuddling closely. Since they were facing away, however, it meant they didn’t notice her. Sana decided to use her ability to turn invisible, and sneaked up to the sofa.

Iroha’s head lay in Yachyo’s lap, with Yachiyo slowly rubbing Iroha’s side. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Iroha admitted. 

Yachiyo smiled. “Me too.” 

Suddenly, Yachiyo looked up. She sensed a weak presence, but didn’t see anyone around. 

“What are you looking at?” Iroha asked.

“I thought I saw someone.” 

“Was it a ghost?”

“Yeah, probably.” Yachiyo went back to softly stroking Iroha.

“Uh-um…” Sana, out of nowhere, appeared in front of the two.

“Sana-chan?!” Iroha quickly sat up. “What are you doing out here?”

“S-Sana…” Yachiyo stuttered. 

“I…” Sana gulped, and her cheeks flared red. “I really love you guys!” There! She said it. But… she couldn’t bear to look at their faces. She was too shy. Oh, why did she do this?! 

Just then… she felt the sensation of a warm hug. Yachiyo had wrapped her arms around her, and Iroha followed suit.

“Sana, you’re very dear to us. All of us.” Yachiyo asserted.

“Yes.” Iroha agreed. “I couldn’t imagine a life without you.”

“No, I…” Sana blushed. “I do love you like that. But, also, I want kisses, and cuddles, and stuff…” Sana closed her eyes, to avoid contact. She couldn’t handle the embarrassment. Yachiyo glanced at Iroha, and they exchanged knowing smiles. 

Sana felt the sudden sensation of being slammed down. Sana opened her eyes to Iroha and Yachiyo sitting next to her on the couch. 

“E-eh?” Sana stammered.

“You want kisses, right?” Iroha asked.

“Huh? Uh, yeah…”

Iroha and Yachiyo both planted her lips against Sana’s cheeks. Sana gasped. Their spicy affection pierced through Sana’s cold skin. She’d never known a feeling like it.

“I…” Small tears started to fall from Sana’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy...”

“There’s no need to cry.” Yachiyo wept Sana’s face. “We’re here for you.”

Sana sniffed, and built up her courage. She firmly kissed Yachiyo on the mouth. 

Yachiyo gasped. “Sana…”

Sana then smooched Iroha. 

“That’s my thanks.” Sana pouted.

Iroha giggled. “You’re so cute, Sana-chan…” 

“I-I’m cute?”

“Very.” Yachiyo agreed, while leaning over and hugging Sana. Iroha did the same.

Sana placed her arms over Iroha and Yachiyo. 

“I don’t really think I’m as cute as Iroha-chan…” 

“Oh, please. Of course you…” Iroha whispered, and playfully bit Sana’s ear. 

Iroha’s lips turned Sana’s ears red, and she couldn’t help but let out a sheepish grin. 

“Say…” Yachiyo began smugly. “Why don’t we take this to my bedroom?” 

“B-bedroom?” Sana mumbled. 

“Yes. Just let me put on my pajamas first.” Yachiyo got up, and walked into the hallway. 

“Sana-chan…” Iroha stared at Sana lovingly. “It’s just the two of us…”

“Iroha-chan…” Sana placed her hand on Iroha’s face, and brought it to hers. 

Yachiyo stepped out into the living room, walking in on Sana and Iroha in a deep smooch. Yachiyo didn’t want to interrupt them, so she stood in the hallway. 

“Mmm?” Iroha spotted Yachiyo, notifying Sana, and they both broke out of their kiss. 

“Yachiyo-san.” Iroha greeted. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am.” Yachiyo replied. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Iroha picked up Sana, bridal-style.

Sana didn’t say anything. She was too busy madly smiling over the thought of being smothered with love by her best friends. 

Placing Sana in the bed, Iroha rolled over, and placed her arm over Sana’s chest. On the other side, Yachiyo took Sana’s hand, and wrapped their legs together. Sana breathed heavily.

“Sana-chan…” Yachyio called. “Isn’t it my turn for kisses?” 

Sana, her face bright pink, spun over, and quickly nodded. Yachiyo roped her face in, and unapologetically made out with Sana, while Iroha hugged Sana from behind. Sana’s passion flared with each movement of Yachiyo’s lips. Engrossed in emotion, Sana gripped Yachiyo’s body as close as she could. As she detached herself to take a breath, a strand of saliva dripped from Sana’s mouth. 

“That was… exhilarating…” Sana admitted, exasperated. 

“Yeah…” Yachiyo wheezed. 

Iroha prodded Sana’s neck. “Sana-chan… me next…”

Sana immediately forced Iroha into a kiss, holding her tightly. Iroha made a low moan, and aggressively smooched back. Sana and her locked themselves in an ultimate kissing match… and Sana won. Iroha reclined on the bed, breathing heavily. 

“You’re pretty good at this… Sana-chan…” Iroha leaned back over to hug Sana.

“I think we tired her out.” Yachiyo observed. Sure enough, Sana lay with her eyes closed, grinning wildly in her sleep. 

“Looks like it.” Iroha admitted.

“I think I’ll follow her lead. Goodnight, Iroha-chan.” Yachiyo yawned, and went silent.

Iroha rolled over and stroked Sana’s chin. “Goodnight... Sana-chan.” Iroha closed her eyes, flopping over on top of Sana.

When Sana woke up, she was met with a large weight on top of her. Looking down, it appeared to be Iroha. Still asleep, She hugged Iroha tightly, and appeared to have been doing so all night. However, Yachiyo was nowhere to be seen. Sana mustered a groggy smile, and kissed Iroha on the forehead, before hugging her back. Sana decided she could stay like this for a while more.


End file.
